Touken Ranbu
"Touken Ranbu" ( , literally "Swords Wild Dancing") is a clan who do not belong to a nation. Their names and card designs are based on the online browser game of the same name. All cards share the name "Touken Danshi" in their race, which means "Sword Man", followed by a sword type. Its playstyle is based around the abilities "Shinken Hissatsu" and "Homare", as well as many abilities to power increase. In its debut, Touken Ranbu focused on having a simple yet varied playstyle while not being Generation Break restricted for the most part, allowing for some early-game tactics compared to most Generation decks. However, in its second wave of support, it started to put unique spins on common mechanics such as a Legion pair where either of the units involved can seek the other or a Generation Break 2 ability that activates on a rear-guard circle. It also gained a new keyword, Nitou Kaigan, which activates during a battle in which your <Touken Danshi - Uchigatana> possessing this ability is being boosted or was boosted by a <Touken Danshi - Wakizashi>. Sets containing Touken Ranbu cards Title Booster Sets *G Title Booster 1: Touken Ranbu -ONLINE- (42 Cards) *G Title Booster 2: Touken Ranbu -ONLINE- (46 Cards) Title Trial Decks *G Title Trial Deck 1: Touken Ranbu -ONLINE- (16 Cards) Races Unique Races *Touken Danshi - Tantou *Touken Danshi - Wakizashi *Touken Danshi - Uchigatana *Touken Danshi - Tachi *Touken Danshi - Ootachi *Touken Danshi - Yari *Touken Danshi - Naginata Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Honebami Toushirou *Ichigo Hitofuri *Jiroutachi *Taroutachi *Toushirou List of Touken Ranbu Cards Grade 0 *Aizen Kunitoshi (Stand) (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Akita Toushirou (Draw) (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Akita Toushirou Toku (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Gokotai (Heal) (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Hachisuka Kotetsu (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Hirano Toushirou (Draw) (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Kashuu Kiyomitsu (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Kasen Kanesada (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Maeda Toushirou (Stand) (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Midare Toushirou (Stand) (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Sayo Samonji (Critical) (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Sayo Samonji Toku (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Shokudaikiri Mitsutada (Critical) (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Yagen Toushirou (Critical) (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Yamanbagiri Kunihiro (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) Grade 1 *Atsushi Toushirou (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Gokotai Toku (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Honebami Toushirou (Touken Danshi - Wakizashi) *Honebami Toushirou Toku (Touken Danshi - Wakizashi) *Horikawa Kunihiro (Touken Danshi - Wakizashi) *Imanotsurugi (Touken Danshi - Tantou) *Kashuu Kiyomitsu Toku (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Kousetsu Samonji (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki Toku (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Namazuo Toushirou (Touken Danshi - Wakizashi) *Namazuo Toushirou Toku (Touken Danshi - Wakizashi) *Nikkari Aoe (Touken Danshi - Wakizashi) *Yamatonokami Yasusada Toku (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) Grade 2 *Doudanuki Masakuni (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Heshikiri Hasebe (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Hizamaru (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Izuminokami Kanesada (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Mikazuki Munechika (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Nagasone Kotetsu (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Nakigitsune (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Ookurikara (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Otegine (Touken Danshi - Yari) *Souza Samonji (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Souza Samonji Toku (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) *Shishiou (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Yamatonokami Yasusada (Touken Danshi - Uchigatana) Grade 3 *Ichigo Hitofuri (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Ishikirimaru (Touken Danshi - Ootachi) *Iwatooshi Toku (Touken Danshi - Naginata) *Jiroutachi (Touken Danshi - Ootachi) *Jiroutachi Toku (Touken Danshi - Ootachi) *Kogitsunemaru (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Kogitsunemaru Toku (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Taroutachi Toku (Touken Danshi - Ootachi) *Tonbokiri (Touken Danshi - Yari) *Tsurumaru Kuninaga (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Uguisumaru (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Yamabushi Kunihiro (Touken Danshi - Tachi) Grade 4 *Higekiri (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Hotarumaru (Touken Danshi - Oodachi) *Ichigo Hitofuri Toku (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Ishikirimaru Toku (Touken Danshi - Oodachi) *Iwatooshi (Touken Danshi - Naginata) *Kousetsu Samonji Toku (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Mikazuki Munechika (Touken Danshi - Tachi) *Taroutachi (Touken Danshi - Oodachi) *Tsurumaru Kuninaga Toku (Touken Danshi - Tachi) Trivia *"Urashima Kotetsu", "Nagasone Kotetsu", "Akashi Kuniyuki", "Hakata Toushirou", "Nihongou, "Gotou Toushirou", "Fudou Yukimitsu", "Shinano Toushirou", and "Taikogane Sadamune" are the only characters of the game who have not obtained their card version. **This list can continue growing with new characters after the Title Booster was released. Category:Touken Ranbu